


-

by znerol



Category: French Revolution RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 02:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/znerol/pseuds/znerol
Summary: драбблы и прочие спин-оффы по "Монтани"(пополняется)





	1. двери (робеспьер/сен-жюст, g, повседневность)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pulp - seconds

Осень в этот раз выдалась серая и промозглая. Почти каждый день идет дождь, тучи, кажется, с небосклона не уходят вовсе, точно прописавшись над Парижем. Мари подчиняется правилам природы, застегивая на все пуговицы серое пальто, обматываясь серым шарфом и хватая перед выходом темно-серый, почти черный зонт. Так проще, слиться с окружающей средой для Робеспьер всегда было легче, чем выделиться - но лишь внешне.

На подступах к конторе адвокат замечает быстро идущую навстречу Сен-Жюст. Горчично-желтый шарф ярко выделяется на фоне черного плаща, и Мари слегка улыбается, вспоминая булгаковскую героиню в черном и с букетом желтых цветов в руках. Однако Робеспьер не видит ничего плохого в желтом цвете, напротив, он напоминает ей о давно не озарявших город солнечных лучах, и она лишний раз окидывает взглядом Луизу, желая девушке доброго утра и пропуская ее внутрь здания.

Следующая дверь, которую Мари открывает перед своей юной коллегой - дверь их кабинета. Пространство конторы было изначально четко распределено вплоть до квадратных дециметров и столь же четко заполнено, так что отдельного кабинета у Сен-Жюст не было и быть не могло. Робеспьер пришлось потесниться, сделав небольшую перестановку и освободив место для еще одного рабочего стола. Первое время Дантон, посмеиваясь, корила Мари за то, что они так быстро "съехались". Робеспьер на такие подколы никак не реагировала, но однажды Луиза стала невольной свидетельницей одного из таких разговоров. Мари хорошо запомнила, как лицо девушки превратилось в непроницаемую маску не самого дружелюбного вида; должно быть, это заметила и Жорж, поскольку шутки о, скажем так, совместном быте адвокатов прекратились.

Будние дни всегда похожи друг на друга; выходные, по правде, тоже. Жизнь вообще штука однообразная, особенно в общих чертах. Говорят, что в деталях кроется дьявол - да, пожалуй, так и есть; но в деталях кроется и индивидуальность. Различной важности детали отличают одних людей от других, как отличают друг от друга на первый взгляд одинаковые дни. Робеспьер научилась подмечать такие мелочи: с ними жизнь казалась куда интересней и было легче не запутаться в череде дней-близнецов. В последнее время, к слову, мелочи были в основном так или иначе связаны с Сен-Жюст.

В понедельник девушка держалась бодро и улыбалась, выглядывая временами в окно - дождь в тот день снизил обороты; во вторник Луиза пришла чуть позже обычного, с кричащим о недосыпе лицом и двумя стаканами кофе в руках, один из которых она молча поставила перед Мари и слабо улыбнулась в ответ на "спасибо". В среду Сен-Жюст выглядела менее убитой, однако вернувшаяся с обеда Робеспьер застала коллегу задремавшей прямо за столом. Мари уже собиралась отпустить девушку домой, как вдруг Луиза проснулась сама и с ожесточением принялась за работу. Было что-то в ее взгляде такое, что Робеспьер поняла: пока дело не будет сделано, Сен-Жюст не уймется и будет работать, даже если отправить ее высыпаться - так пускай лучше сидит здесь, глядишь, закончит работу и не станет мучить себя вечером. Так и произошло: в среду Луиза покинула "Монтань" с мрачным, но удовлетворенным видом, а в четверг утром вновь выглядела бодрой и полной жизни, и в течение дня что-то черкала в маленьком блокнотике.

Сегодня же, в пятницу, Сен-Жюст выглядит еще лучше, и не знай Мари свою коллегу, то решила бы, что той не терпится уйти на выходные. Однако такое хорошее настроение девушки радует Робеспьер вне зависимости от того, что служит ему причиной.

Луиза работает с удовольствием, изредка отвлекаясь на отдых. Она настолько увлечена, что Мари приходится напомнить девушке о наступлении перерыва, а затем, не приняв в качестве ответа растерянные кивки, мягко, но настойчиво пригласить (читай: взять с собой) в кафе.

За чашкой чая завязывается разговор о живописи, и Сен-Жюст увлеченно расписывает словами все тонкости детальнейших полотен Климта. В ее глазах и голосе столько восторга и обожания к описываемым произведениям, что Мари ловит себя на мысли о том, что готова пересмотреть свое отношение к творчеству художника, которого раньше не особо жаловала.

На вопрос о своей любимой картине Робеспьер отвечает не сразу. Какое-то время в ее голове роится множество вариантов, но Мари выбирает лишь один - и попадает в яблочко. Она рассказывает о картине, изображающей слепую девушку-музыканта и девочку помладше, остановившихся отдохнуть в поле. Вспоминая полотно, адвокат понимает, что между ним и некоторыми картинами Климта есть какое-то сходство: обилие золотисто-желтого цвета, героини-женщины и даже их закрытые глаза, - но и различий ничуть не меньше.

Однако Луиза слушает женщину внимательно, затаив дыхание. Прикрывает глаза - пытается представить себе картину, или, может быть, вспомнить. Наконец девушка сдается и спрашивает у Робеспьер об авторе произведения. И Мари рада бы ответить, но имя художника совершенно вылетело из головы. Помнит лишь, что какой-то англичанин. Робеспьер обещает, что скажет, как только вспомнит, и они покидают кафе.

Мари вспоминает, как звали автора картины только вечером, уже дома, сидя на кухне. Отставив большую кружку в сторону, она берет телефон и долго ищет номер Сен-Жюст.

**_От: Мари Робеспьер_ **

_18:49_

_Автор картины - Джон Милле._

Отправив сообщение, женщина не спешит блокировать телефон, просто кладет его на стол и, отпивая чай, следит за изменениями. Отметка "прочитано" появляется практически сразу. Робеспьер улыбается уголком рта.

_**От: Луиза Сен-Жюст** _

_18:53_

_Спасибо! Картина прекрасна, хотя я представляла ее себе немного иначе._

Ответ приходит не сразу; Луиза, верно, подбирала слова. По крайней мере, так делает и Мари во время переписки: обдумывает каждое слово, иногда меняет структуру предложения по несколько раз, потом, сдавшись, отправляет сообщение, все равно оставаясь недовольной результатом. Сразу, не шлифуя мысль и язык, Робеспьер отвечает немногим, родным да паре друзей, в число которых отныне, видимо, входит и Сен-Жюст.

Мысль приходит в голову Мари неожиданно. Пренебрегая долгими раздумьями, она строчит сообщение.

_**От: Мари Робеспьер** _

_18:54_

_Приходи ко мне на чай, у меня есть отличная книга о творчестве прерафаэлит._

Женщина нажимает "отправить", пробегает глазами по строчкам и задумывается: что, если девушка откажется? Может, не стоило так сразу? Сомнения развеиваются со звуком входящего сообщения.

**_От: Луиза Сен-Жюст_ **

_18:56_

_О, если вы не против, то с радостью. Скинете адрес?_

**_От: Мари Робеспьер_ **

_18:57_

_Только за. И давай на "ты"._

Адрес Мари высылает в следующем сообщении, и, отложив в сторону телефон, снова берет в руки чашку.

Когда Робеспьер допивает чай, раздаются два коротких резких звонка.

Мари спешит открыть перед Луизой очередную дверь, на этот раз в свою квартиру, хотя самая главная дверь перед Сен-Жюст, кажется, открыта уже давным-давно.


	2. какая? (дантон/демулен, r, pwp)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> я впервые писала сцену подобного толка  
> думаю, вы должны это знать

\- Жорж, скажите, какая она, Камий Демулен?

 

Язвительная.

\- О, какие люди, - с нескрываемой издевкой в голосе Камий приветствует подругу всякий раз, когда та приходит к ней вечером пятницы. - Прошлый раз ведь был последним, - журналистка ставит бокал с вином на стол и откидывает голову назад.   
Жоржетта может возразить ей, сказав, что в этот раз она пришла просто поговорить, но молчит, ведь Демулен права. Как и всегда.

Прекрасная.

Женщины какое-то время сидят и молча смотрят друг на друга. Дантон внимательно изучает и так знакомые черты, скользя тяжелым взглядом по полуприкрытым карим глазам, вздернутому носу, крупным темным кудрям, выступающей ключице, едва видной в разрезе расстегнутой строгой блузы. В мире нет идеальных людей, адвокат давно зарубила это себе на носу, но все равно каждый раз относит к их числу Камий.

Коварная.

Никто никогда не знает, когда наступает этот момент. Все происходит будто во сне: вот Демулен сидела в своем кресле, а теперь, мгновение спустя, она целует Жорж, сидя у нее на коленях. Сминает губы подруги своими, чуть прикусывает, пальцами зарываясь в вечно растрепанные волосы Дантон. Та перехватывает инициативу, проникая языком в рот Камий и залезая руками под ее блузку. Когда воздуха перестает хватать, Демулен отрывается от губ женщины, и в этот момент Жоржетта замечает ее размазавшуюся красную помаду. Дорожка поцелуев Камий спускается вниз по шее и ближе к основанию она оставляет засос - знает ведь, стерва, что Дантон постоянно расстегивает воротники, а теперь ей придется мучиться, натягивая водолазку с душащей горловиной или замазывая метку давно просроченным тональником. Но Жорж об этом не думает, не сейчас. 

Страстная.

Судорожными движениями женщины пытаются стащить друг с друга одежду. Жоржетта слышит отдаленный стук пуговиц, тут же о нем забывая. Куда-то в сторону летит рубашка Дантон и блузка Камий, приспускаются вниз юбка-карандаш и нижнее белье Демулен. Утягивая партнершу в очередной поцелуй, она расстегивает ширинку брюк Жорж и проникает длинными пальцами под тонкую материю трусов. Дантон выгинается дугой и умоляюще стонет.

Нежная.

Пальцы движутся внутри Камий рвано и грубо; резко, в такт им, сжимаются мышцы. В голове не осталось ни единого намека на мысли, есть только ощущения, и в них женщины растворяются без остатка. Чувствуя долгожданную разрядку, Демулен грудным голосом протяжно выдыхает имя Жорж и впивается в ее губы нежным и долгим поцелуем.

 

\- Боюсь, ничего нового вы от меня не узнаете, - усмехается Дантон в ответ.


	3. you never can tell (робеспьер/сен-жюст, g, флафф)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fall out boy - uma thurman

\- Давай потанцуем, - нарушает блаженную тишину вечера Сен-Жюст, вскакивая с дивана. Робеспьер смотрит в ее загоревшиеся глаза и пребывающие в привычном уже беспорядке волосы, лениво потягивается и медленно встает. Мари смертельно устала и ужасно не хочет ни танцевать, ни двигаться вообще, но еще меньше она хочет расстраивать девушку, и поэтому покорно выходит в центр комнаты, где ее ждет Луиза, роющаяся в телефоне, видимо, в поисках музыки. Женщина представляет, как забавно они выглядят со стороны, и в голове молниеносно пролетает ассоциация, которую Робеспьер не успевает осмыслить.   
В следующий миг включается песня и Мари понимает, за что так любит Сен-Жюст - за полное взаимопонимание. 

С первыми звуками голоса Берри Луиза преображается, она танцует так же легко, как дышит. Робеспьер смотрит на нее, неумело вытанцовывая какое-то подобие твиста, и грациозные движения завораживают женщину точно так же, как заворожила та самая сцена фильма в свое время. Сен-Жюст, улыбнувшись, начинает двгаться назад, то смотря Мари в глаза, то отворачиваясь от нее, и той не остается ничего, кроме как подходить ближе и ближе.

Когда по расчетам Робеспьер Луиза должна перейти в наступление, Сен-Жюст хватает ее за руку и начинает плясать нечто больше похожее на рок-н-ролл, а Мари вспоминает, за что еще обожает девушку - за непосредственность. Луиза подскакивает, как мячик, крутится, как волчок и даже успевает подпевать старикам-героям песни "c'est la vie" - ни за что не скажешь, что это она же каждый день сидит в кабинете, вся из себя строгая и серьезная. 

Робеспьер, заразившись энергией девушки, пытается ей подтанцовывать, но путается в ногах и едва не летит на пол - Сен-Жюст крепко хватает женщину за руки, а потом обнимает, обвивая талию Мари руками. Песня включается снова, но никто не обращает на музыку внимания. 

Такова уж жизнь - никогда не знаешь, что будет в следующую секунду.


End file.
